Never Getting Back Together
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Naruto memutuskan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak terima. Di sisi Naruto merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sasori. Apa salah bila aku mencium kekasihku sendiri?/Kekasih? Hei, ku ingatkan kau ya – /Sayangnya aku tidak pernah ingat bahwa aku setuju bila kita putus./Jadi dia ya… sosok yang sulit dikalahkan tapi aku suka itu./WarningInside.FemNaru.


**Never Getting Back Together**

**By. Reii Harumi **

**Pair : SasuX**_**Fem**_**Naru**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort , Romance**

**Warn! GenderBender, Typo(s) , DLDR, AU Warn! **

**Note! Karena di sini ada adegan bernyanyi. Biar semakin menghayati, **_**readers**_** bisa mendengarkan lagu K-ON! – Tenshi ni fureta yo dan Taylor swift – We are never ever getting back together. **_**Arigatou**_** Note!**

**. . . **

**Here We Go ! **

**. . . **

"Sas, aku ingin kita putus ." Ujar Naruto tegas.

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat , "Apa ?" Desis Sasuke tajam.

"Apa perkataanku kurang jelas ? Aku minta kita putus." Ujar Naruto mengulangi kembali perkataannya.

"Jangan bercanda , Namikaze Naruto." Ujar Sasuke tanpa ia sadari menaikkan suaranya.

"Aku serius. Kau tahu aku sudah cukup muak dengan segala janji manismu itu , Sas. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menahan perasaan menjengkelkan ini ? Dua tahun , Sas! Dua tahun!" Ujar Naruto yang juga menaikkan suaranya.

"Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kau kencani hah? Sudah berapa banyak pula kau sakiti aku hah? Ingat Teme, aku ini perempuan biasa bukan malaikat! Kau pikir menahan semua kekesalan ini menyenangkan apa?!" Lanjut ucapan Naruto dengan kilatan mata penuh amarah.

Sasuke menatap Naruto , "Beri aku kesempatan lagi , Naruto. Aku akan berubah."

Naruto mendengus kasar ,"Berubah ? Masih segar dalam ingatanku setahun yang lalu ketika aku minta putus pun kau berkata begitu dan mana buktinya ? Kau malah semakin menyakitiku!"

"Pokoknya mulai detik ini , jangan peduli dan dekati aku lagi, Uchiha-san. Kau memuakkan." Ujar final Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap datar lantai atap sekolah.

"_Kuso._" Umpat pelan Sasuke.

**. . . **

Sudah seminggu semenjak Naruto minta putus dari Sasuke , sudah seminggu pula Naruto mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke dimanapun . Seolah menganggap Sasuke tak pernah ada di kehidupannya. Sekilas tentang mereka , Namikaze Naruto , perempuan kuat tetapi ceroboh ini merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Sayangnya kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika ia baru berumur sebulan dan ia diasuh oleh kakeknya , Namikaze Jiraiya.

Dan –mantan- kekasihnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok dingin dan brengsek. Putra bungsu dari Uchiha Group yang berpengaruh besar dalam perekonomian Jepang. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa ia di sebut brengsek ? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Sasuke itu _playboy_ tingkat mampus, entah berapa cewek yang ia gandeng dalam sehari namun ia tidak pernah dan tidak ingin putus dengan kekasihnya , Namikaze Naruto , alasannya ? Karena ia cewek yang bisa bikin si Uchiha bungsu nyaman.

Setahun yang lalu , Naruto melayangkan kata putus kepada Sasuke , namun dengan kebaikkan hatinya Naruto , Sasuke di beri kesempatan kedua tapi apa daya kemarin Naruto tidak kuat untuk terus bersabar . Ayolah , gadis mana yang tahan ketika melihat sang kekasih bergandeng tangan dan dipeluk-peluk gadis lain selainnya ? Ingat ! Ini dunia nyata bukan drama yang dimana sang tokoh gadis hanya bisa menangis namun terus mempertahankan hubungannya dengan cowok brengsek begitu.

"Hei, Naru! Ku dengar kau baru saja memutuskan Sasuke ya ?" Ujar sahabatku – Haruno Sakura- seraya mengambil kursi disampingku.

"Ya." Ujar Naruto singkat.

"Bagus Naruto! Sekali-kali cowok brengsek begitu harus diberi pelajaran!" Ujar Sakura menggebu-gebu.

Naruto mendengus pelan ,"Bukankah kau dulu fans-nya ya?" Ejek Naruto.

"Itu dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Gaara-senpai." Ujar Sakura sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Enak sekali kau memiliki Gaara-senpai. Dia cowok yang baik dan manis." Ujar Naruto sambil memutar-mutarkan pensil mekaniknya.

Sakura tersenyum sendu . Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini terluka bahkan mungkin merasa dikhianati. Sakura seringkali membayangkan bila Gaara seperti Sasuke , ugh! Mungkin ia akan menangis dan mencakar semua gadis genit yang mendekati. Tapi Naruto … ia begitu biasa melihat Sasuke berjalan berdua dengan gadis lain , jawaban yang selalu dilontarkan Naruto ketika Sakura memaksanya melabrak …

"_Untuk apa ? Kau tahu , aku diam begini bukan karena membiarkannya. Tapi aku terlalu lelah hanya sekedar memarahi atau menangis dihadapannya. Air mata ku terlalu mahal untuk diperlihatkan kepadanya." _

"Aku yakin , pasti ada cowok yang lebih baik dari dia kok." Hibur Sakura.

"Cih, ucapan saja sih gampang. Tapi hati ini … walau sudah disakiti sulit aku melupakannya. Terlalu pahit sehingga sulit untuk dilupakan." Ujar Naruto.

"Teruslah berusaha, Naruto! Lagipula ujian masuk perguruan tinggi akan segera berlangsung, bukankah kau ingin kuliah di Kyokomi? Ku dengar ujian masuk ke sana cukup sulit loh. Kau harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada ujian kali ini." Nasihat Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum simpul , "_Arigatou na_ Sakura."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala senang.

**. . . **

Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi telah berlangsung dan hasil sudah diumumkan. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat surat yang ia terima dari tukang pos. Surat dari Universitas Kyokomi, Universitas dimana dulu sang ayah bertemu dengan sang ibu.

"Kau lulus , Naru?" Ujar pria paruh baya keluar dari dapur , Jiraiya.

"Ya! Aku senang sekali!" Ujar girang Naruto.

"Hahaha… Kau persis sekali dengan Minato. Dulu ketika ia mendapat surat dari Universitas Kyokomi dan ternyata ia lulus, ia berteriak girang sekali." Ujar Jiraiya seraya mengusap-usap lembut rambut cucunya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mata _sapphire_nya menatap sebuah foto ayahnya dengan ibunya saling berangkulan tangan. Bisa terlihat di foto itu kedua orangtuanya sangat bahagia dan masih sangat muda.

"Minato dan Kushina pasti sangat bangga bisa memiliki anak hebat sepertimu , Naru." Ujar Jiraiya lembut.

"Dan akupun bangga memiliki orangtua yang hebat , _Ero_-jii." Ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Dasar kau ini!"

**. . . **

Hari ini hari perpisahan siswa-siswi tahun ketiga di Konoha High School. Naruto tengah bersiap-siap seraya mengambil gitar kesayangannya. Pakaian yang ia pakai cukup _feminime_ , dengan _long dress _selutut berwarna kuning cerah , _wedges_ putih , dan rambutnya diselipkan bandana putih. Naruto mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"Nar, sudah siap?" Tanya Sakura dari balik pintu ganti.

"Sudah kok. Apa kau sudah selasai berganti baju ? Aku ingin melihat penampilanmu." Ujar Naruto seraya melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Aku malu Naruto." Ujar pelan Sakura.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Hei, memang baju macam apa yang Gaara-senpai berikan padamu?"

Seketika pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Sakura yang memakai _dress _selutut yang bagian bawahnya mengembang berwarna _cream _dan _flat shoes _berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat tinggi.

"Apa aneh?" Ungkap malu Sakura.

"Kau manis. Ku yakin, jika Gaara-senpai melihatmu… dia pasti ingin 'memakan'mu." Goda Naruto.

"Naruto!" Pekik pelan Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda Sakura."

Sakura melirik ke arah pintu ruangan, ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah memperhatikan mereka. Mata hijaunya melirik tidak suka akan kehadiran sosok tersebut.

"Ck! Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Gumam ketus Sakura.

"_Dare ga_?" Tanya Naruto.

"_Your ex boyfriend_." Ujar Sakura seraya memutarkan bola matanya.

Naruto melirik ke pintu dengan pandangan dingin. Memang benar di sana ada seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau segera menuju panggung. Aku ada sedikit masalah." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau masih ingin berbicara dengannya? Yang benar saja." Ujar pelan Sakura.

"Tidak. Jujur saja aku malas, tapi hanya ingin memberikan hadiah terakhir dariku." Ujar Naruto seraya menepuk pelan bahu kanan Sakura, "Cepatlah pergi. Bisa repot bila Tenten datang menyusul."

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, Naruto benar-benar tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau juga cepat selesaikan urusanmu." Ujar Sakura seraya melangkah keluar.

Tepat ketika Sakura melewati Sasuke , "_Ne, _kuharap kau jangan terlalu berharap, Uchiha-san." Desis pelan Sakura dengan senyum meremehkannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam gadis berambut _ pink_ itu sampai akhirnya mengalihkan padangannya pada Naruto yang kini terdiam menatap di ruangan. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk masuk namun suara interupsi membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jika kau ingin tahu, kembalilah ke tempatmu. Aku akan mengatakannya di atas panggung nanti." Ujar Naruto seraya berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu!" Ujar Sasuke sambil mencekal lengan Naruto.

"Aku… minta maaf, Naru." Ujar dalam Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan kesalahanmu terhadapku." Ujar dingin Naruto seraya menarik paksa lengannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap tubuh Naruto yang kian mengecil dan menghilang.

'_Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku. Sekalipun kau memberontak, Naru._'

**. . . **

"Baiklah, _minna_-san. Kita persembahkan dua _senpa_ yang jago bernyanyi ini membawakan lagu baru buatan mereka, _Tenshi ni Fureta yo_. Selamat mendengarkan." Ujar semangat Tenten.

Kini Naruto dan Sakura berdiri di depan panggung. Mereka berdua akan menyanyikan lagu 'hadiah' untuk para _kouhai_ mereka terutama Tenten dan Haku, _kouhai _yang paling didekat dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

Bunyi ketukkan pemukul drum dan disusul bunyi _bass _dan gitar milik Naruto dan Sakura mulai memenuhi gedung serbaguna Konohano Gakuen_. _

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suaranya ,

_Nee, omoide no kakera ni  
>Namae o tsukete hozonsuru nara<br>"Takaramono" ga pittari da ne_

Sakura menyahut,

_Sou, kokoro no youryou ga  
>Ippai ni naru kurai ni<br>Sugoshita ne tokimeki-iro no mainichi_

Najinda seifuku to uwabaki  
>Howaitoboodo no rakugaki<p>

_Ashita no iriguchi ni  
>Oitekanakucha ikenai no kana<em>

Naruto kembali menyambung dengan suara indahnya,

_Demo ne, aeta yo! Suteki na tenshi ni  
>Sotsugyou wa owari ja nai<br>Kore kara mo nakama da kara  
>Issho no shashin-tachi<br>O-soro no kiihorudaa  
>Itsu made mo kagayaiteru<br>Zutto sono egao arigatou..._

Bunyi _bass _dan gitar kembali menjadi menengah lagu baru mereka, terlihat oleh Sakura maupun Naruto , melihat banyak teman-teman seangkatannya dan para _kouhai_nya tersenyum sendu.

_Nee, sakura no ki mo chotto  
>Setake ga nobita mitai<br>Mienai yukkuri na supiido de mo_

Kitto, ano sora wa miteta ne  
>Nando mo tsumazuita koto<br>Sore de mo saigo made aruketa koto

Fuwari houkago no rouka ni  
>Koboreta onpu no hane<br>Fukafuka tsumoru made  
>Kono mama de iretara ii no ni na<p>

Demo ne, fureta yo! Aisu beki tenshi ni  
>Tadaima tte iitaku naru<br>Kono basho wa kawaranai yo  
>Meeru no jushinbako<br>Marushita karendaa  
>Tobikiri no yume to deai kureta<br>Ongaku ni arigatou

Sakura dan Naruto menyatukan suara mereka ,

_Eki no hoomu kawara no michi  
>Hanaretete mo onaji sora miagete<br>Yunizon de utaou! _

Suara _bass_ yang mendominasi milik Naruto menjadi jeda kembali untuk lagu yang mereka berdua bawakan. Tepat saat Naruto menyanyikan akhir bagian lagu, semua peserta ikut bernyanyi, bahkan guru pun ikut bernyanyi bersama.

_Demo ne, aeta yo! Suteki na tenshi ni  
>Sotsugyou wa owari ja nai<br>Koro kara mo nakama da kara  
>Daisuki tte iu nara<br>Dai-daisuki tte kaesu yo  
>Wasuremono mou nai yo ne<br>Zutto eien ni issho da yo... _

Suara lembut dari permainan _bass_ dan gitar mengiringi akhir lagu yang Sakura dan Naruto bawakan.

"_Arigatou minna-_san_._" Ujar Sakura dan Naruto bersama.

Tepuk tangan terdengar begitu riuh, benar-benar lagu yang menyetuh hati. Naruto mendekat ke arah _mic_nya.

"Ah, _minna_-san. Aku punya satu lagu lagi untuk seseorang. Ku yakin ia ada di antara kalian, dan kuharap ia bisa memahami apa yang ingin saya katakan dari lagu mendengarkan." Ujar Naruto.

Semua tampak riuh dengan ucapan Naruto. Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari panggung , menatap penuh Naruto yang kini tengah mempersiapkan dirinya. Sakura turun dari panggung seraya membawa _bass _milik Naruto , walau sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang asik mencoba memainkan gitar miliknya.

"_Ne,_ Sakura-_senpai_. Apakah lagu yang akan dibawakan Naru-_senpai _untuk Sasuke-_senpai_?" Tanya Haku.

"Woaa… Haku, kau membuatku kaget." Ujar Sakura yang kaget ketika melihat Haku dan Tenten berada di ujung tangga panggung.

"Jawab pertanyaan kami, _senpai_." Ujar Tenten.

"Entah. Tapi kurasa yang ia bawa bukan lagu, melainkan pernyataan." Ujar Sakura dengan helaan nafas.

Haku dan Tenten hanya menatap bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

**. . **

Bunyi gitar kembali menjadi _opening_ lagu yang di bawa oleh Naruto,

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "this is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. what?_

_Then you come around again and say_

"_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna me,"_

_remember how that_

_lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you"_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it a screaming that I'm right_

_And you, will hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever_

_And I used to say "never say never"_

_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_

_And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_

_We are never getting back together, like ever_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we ,Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together _

Naruto mengakhiri nyanyian dengan tenang. Ya, inilah 'hadiah' terakhir untuk Uchiha Sasuke, lagu perpisahan untuk jalinan cinta mereka. Sasuke yang mendengar lagu yang dibawa Naruto, mengepalkan kedua tangan secara kuat-kuat, rahangnya mengeras. Dia di tolak dan ia di tolak melalui lagu yang diperdengarkan ke seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan ini. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatap tajam, ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera turun dari panggung.

"Huaaa… Sakura, kau tahu rasanya beban ini seperti terangkat. Ringan dan bebas." Ujar Naruto sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Kau mau memalukan dia di depan umum ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm ? Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Lagu yang kau bawakan itu membuat banyak yang bingung, walau ada yang mengerti tapi tetap saja tidak tahu untuk siapa lagu itu dipersembahkan." Ujar Sakura sambil memainkan isi kaleng minumannya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "Kurasa dengan otak cerdasnya, hanya ia yang mengerti maksud dari lagu yang ku bawakan."

"Kuharap ia mau merelakanmu, Nar." Ujar Sakura.

"Akan ku buat ia merelakan aku. Kau tenang saja, Sakura." Ujar Naruto seraya pergi mengganti bajunya.

**. . . **

_**Beberapa tahun setelah kelulusan… **_

"Jii, Naru pergi dulu ya. _Ittekimasu_!" Teriak Naruto setelah menutup keras pintu rumahnya.

"_Itterashai_." Balas Jiraiya walau itu mungkin sudah agak terlambat. Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, sessat ia melirik ke arah dua buah pigura yang berisikan foto orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Tsunade, Minato, Kushina… andaikan kalian masih hidup, kalian pasti akan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah cucu dan putri kecilmu, bukan?" Ujar sendu Jiraiya yang masih menatap dua pigura tersebut.

. . .

"Ah! _Matte_!" Teriak Naruto yang berlari mengejar bus menuju tempat ia menimba ilmu, Universitas Kyokomi.

Naruto berdesak-desakan di dalam bus tersebut. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena ia terlambat bangun akibat harus mengerjakan tugas dosen hingga larut malam. Ketika ia hampir mendapat pegangan, Naruto malah terpeleset dan beruntung ia tidak merasakan sakit sebab ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan ceroboh, Naru." Ujar seseorang itu dengan suara _bass_nya.

Naruto segera bangkit, "Sasori-nii?! _Nande_?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku ada di sini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku baru sadar jika Sasori-nii naik bus ini juga." Ujar Naruto yang menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, hari ini kita latihan lagi." Ujar Sasori mengingatkan.

"Lagi kah? Haissh… tidak bisa besok kah?" Ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah yang dikerutkan.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada perlombaan _dance_. Bee-san sudah bilang padamu bukan?" Ujar Sasori yang tersenyum kecil terhadap _kouhai_nya.

"Bilang sih, tapi… ah sudahlah! Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada tukang _rap_ abal-abal itu." Ujar kesal Naruto. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Kemarin ia sudah latihan _dance_ setengah mampus serta saat pulang ia harus berlari marathon dari terminal dan sekarang latihan lagi? Oh_ please_…

Akasuna Sasori. Putra dari CEO Aka Suna Crop. Grup, ia masih sepupuan dengan Gaara – Tunangan Sakura - . Ia mahasiswa jurusan manajemen dan bisnis di Universitas Kyokomi tingkat lima. Sebenarnya ia dan Naruto satu tingkat hanya saja ia di tempat latihan _dance_nya ia jauh lebih unggul dari Naruto. Ia dan dan Naruto adalah pasangan _dance_ dalam setahun ini karena pasangan sebelumnya – Shion - , mengundurkan diri dengan alasan akan menikah.

**. . . **

Naruto berlarian di koridor kampus, ia sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar ia tiba tepat waktu dan saat ia membuka pintu kelasnya, ia mendesah lega karena sang dosen belum datang. Naruto berjalan gontai menuju bangkunya di samping Sakura.

"Kau harus bersyukur karena hari ini tidak ada dosen, Kakashi-sensei sedang pergi ke luar kota." Ujar Sakura yang tampak biasa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"_Hountou_? _Yatta_, akhirnya aku bisa menuju tempat ternyamanku." Ujar Naruto sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Hari ini kau akan latihan lagi?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu Sasori juga ada?"

"Ingat Sakura, kau sudah punya tunangan." Sinidr halus Naruto.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Huuh, sudah ku bilang berapa kali Naruto. Aku hanya kagum, bukan suka."

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya menggodamu saja."

"Ohya, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Anko-sensei?" Tanya Sakura

"Sudah. Dan sudah ku kirim lewat _e-mail_ tadi malam." Ujar enteng Naruto.

"_Uso!_ Bagaimana bisa ?" Pekik Sakura kencang.

"Sttt! Kecilkan suaramu, Sakura." Ujar Naruto yang merasa ia dan Sakura menjadi bahan tontonan anak-anak di kelasnya.

"Ah, _gomen_. Aku terlalu kaget mendengarmu sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei. Biasanya kau .. "

"Paling akhir atau melewati sehari dari batas _deadline_." Lanjut Naruto.

"Memang kau dihukum apa oleh Anko-sensei?"

"Bukan apa-apa sih. Hanya saja aku itu malas jika harus bertemu dahulu dengan 'katatib'." Ujar Naruto, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Ketua Tata Tertib? Memang siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Heeee? B-bukannya ia harusnya kuliah di Oto? Kenapa ia ada Konoha?!" Ujar Sakura tak percaya.

"Entahlah. Aku pun baru tahu jika ia baru saja menggantikan posisi 'katatib'terdahulu. Cih, ia memang menyusahkan."

"_Ne,_ Naru… apa tidak apa-apa?" Ujar cemas Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika ia berbuat aneh-aneh, maka aku akan tidak perlu cemas." Ujar Naruto.

"_Etto_… Ino dan Hinata kemana?" Ujar Naruto yang memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Mereka berdua ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan tugas Anko-sensei."

"_Souka. Ja_, aku juga akan pergi dulu. Nanti bila ada tugas, tolong hubungi aku ya." Ujar Naruto seraya beringsut dari tempat ia duduk.

**. . . **

Naruto telah sampai di sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari falkutasnya. Ia bersandar pada batang pohon dengan dahan pohon mahoni yang menutupi teriknya cahaya matahari. Angina sepoi-sepoi memain- mainkan lembut rambut pirangnya. Kelopak mata Naruto mulai menutupi mata safirnya dan dengkuran halus mulai muncul. Sosok raven yang sedaritadi mengkutinya, ikut duduk di samping Naruto. Tangan putih agak pucatnya mulai menyentuh poni yang menutupi kening Naruto. Perlahan ia mengecup pelan kening itu dan menggerakan tubuh Naruto agar tiduran dengan pahanya sebagai alas. Sosok itu menatap intens setiap wajah kekasihnya – anggapan ia- yang begitu damai. Ia mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto dengan penuh sayang.

"Dulu aku memang brengsek, maaf telah membuatmu sakit hati. Tapi, izinkan aku membuatmu jatuh ke dalam pelukanku lebih dalam." Ujar pelan sosok itu dan ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium gadisnya itu.

"Ini baru awal _dobe_. Kali ini ku pastikan kau tidak akan lepas lagi." Ujar posesif sosok itu.

**. . . **

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk meminimalisirkan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, sesaat jari telunjuknya mengusap-usap bibirnya yang entah mengapa terasa lembab. Ketika asik berspekulasi, _handphone _miliknya bordering.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

**/**_**NARUTOOOOO! KAU ADA DIMANA HAH?!/ **_

Naruto menjauhkan sejenak _handphone_nya saat suara 'sayang' dari Sakura memanggilnya.

"Aku ada di taman. Ada apa?" Ujar Naruto setenang mungkin.

/_**Mattaku mou**_**, sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Berterima kasihlah, saat pelajaran Kurenai-sensei aku bilang bahwa kau ada di Unit Kesehatan./ **

"A- ah benarkah? _Arigatou_ Sakura." Ujar kikuk Naruto.

'_Berarti lama sekali ya aku tertidur.' _Batin Naruto malu.

/_**Hey, Naru… cepatlah kemari, aku ada gossip terbaru./ **_

'Ino ?' Pikir Naruto , "Gossip apaan?"

/_**Kalau mau tahu, cepatlah datang. Kamu tunggu , Jaa.**_/ TUT

Naruto memandang datar ponselnya, ia segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

**. . . **

"Naru! Sini, sini!" Teriak pelan Ino seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

Ino saling berpandangan kepada Hinata dan Sakura, "_Ne _Naru, bolehkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Boleh."

"Apa kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha-kun ?" Tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Ya pernah."

"La – "

"Ohhh.. jadi ini mantan Sasuke-kun. Benar-benar tidak cantik." Cibir salah seorang fans Sasuke.

"Bisa-bisanya ia pernah jadi mantan Sasuke."

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Cih, ia benar-benar ingin menghajar mulut kurang diajar itu. Suasana kantin yang awalnya ribut kini berubah menjadi ajang saling berbisik. Salah satu dari mereka menjambak keras rambut Naruto.

"Hei! Apa –apaan kalian!" Hardik Sakura namun dibalas dorongan kasar dari teman si yang menjambak rambut Naruto.

"Sakura!"

"Cih! Lihat wajahku cewek kucel!"

"Adakah yang harus aku lihat dari wajah sok cantikmu itu huh?" Ujar sarkastik Naruto.

"Kau !"

PLAKK

Sebuah tangan menepuk keras tangan gadis yang menjambak rambut Naruto. Sosok itu menarik lengan Naruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"S-sasuke-kun." Ujar gagap sosok itu.

Mata biru Naruto membulat ketika melihat Sasuke yang naampak nyalang dan dirinya berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sakura, Ino , dan Hinata tak kalah kagetnya dengan datangnya Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh kasar rambut pacarku." Ujar mutlak keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Semua orang yang berada disana terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Rumor mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto adalah mantan sepasang kekasih, namun dari ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan ia dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih.

"T-tapi ru-rumor bilang – "

"Kau percaya rumor ? Menyedihkan." Sela Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan.

Ucapan dingin dari Sasuke membuat gadis itu tertohok. Dengan geram ia menatap nyalang kepada Naruto.

"Kalau kalian sepasang kekasih, berciumanlah kalian." Tantang gadis itu.

"Kau pikir kami pembohong ?" Balas Sasuke tak kalah menantang.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika bibirnya berada kuluman bibir Sasuke dan parahnya diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh namun Sasuke malah menekuk tengkuk lehernya. Tubuhnya Naruto sedikit lemas akibat ciuman itu dan dirinya yang memberontak.

"Bagaimana? Puas?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia selesai berciuman dengan Naruto.

Semua yang berada di sana diam mematung , bahkan Sakura sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari kantin tersebut.

. . .

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus sang Uchiha. Tampaknya tamparan itu cukup keras hingga membuat sisi kanan bibir Sasuke robek.

"Kau! Kau cowok brengsek! Berani- beraninya kau menciumku." Ujar marah Naruto.

"Apa salah bila aku mencium kekasihku sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke, seolah ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di sudut bibirnya.

"Kekasih? Hei, ku ingatkan kau ya – "

"Sayangnya aku tidak pernah ingat bahwa aku setuju bila kita putus." Sela Sasuke.

"Lalu apa maumu?! Aku kembali padamu?! Jangan harap!" Ujar ketus Naruto.

"Kita lihat saja." Ujar ambigu Sasuke.

"Cih, menjauhlah dari hidupku! Bila kau memang mencintaiku, menjauhlah. Tak puaskah kau membuatku sakit hati?" Ujar Naruto yang menahan tangis emosinya.

Tangan kuat Sasuke segera merengkuh tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Naruto yang tidak terima terus mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke dengan tangis emosi yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan. Sasuke terus memeluknya hingga Sasuke merasa tubuh Naruto yang melemas, Naruto tertidur dengan sisa tangis yang masih membekas. Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya menuju mobilnya terparkir. Ketika sudah meletakkan Naruto di jok mobil sampingnya, ia segera mencari ponsel Naruto dan menuliskan pesan pada Sakura bahwa ia izin pulang cepat karena merasa tak enak badan. Setelah menyelesaikan itu semua, Sasuke langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Universitas Kyokomi.

Tanpa di sadari ada sosok lain yang melihat semua kejadian di kantin dan di tempat parkir. Ia menatap dingin dan tajam mobil yang membawa sosok yang ia sayangi.

'_Jadi dia ya… sosok yang sulit dikalahkan tapi aku suka itu.' _

_**T B C **_

_**Areeeee?! Kenapa jadi begini?! Ah sudahlah, baca saja deh. Ini alur agak cepat, mungkin paling panjang itu 5 chp. Semoga masih enak untuk di baca. Mind to review ? **_


End file.
